


Meeting The Boyfriend

by Kampfkuchen



Series: little JiGyu TwoShot [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, coups is a protective dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kampfkuchen/pseuds/Kampfkuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol and Jeonghan were about to meet their son's boyfriend. Seungcheol was not ready!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting The Boyfriend

Seungcheol was tapping with his fingers on the table.

 

“You’ve been doing this for already 30 minutes. Don’t you think you should calm down a bit?” asked his husband and put worriedly a hand on his shoulder.

 

Sighing, he leaned back in his chair and looked up to his husband. A strand of hair was tucked carefully behind his left ear and he was smiling softly.

 

“I am totally calm… it’s just… I don’t like him,” he complained.

 

Jeonghan laughed and hit Seungcheol lightly on his shoulder. “You don’t even know him! How can you say that you don’t like him?”

 

Well, can you judge him? He caught his little boy yesterday on the phone with someone called ‘Mingyu’. Of course he asked who that guy was, since he has never heard of him before. But he would have never guessed that it was his boyfriend. **Boyfriend**! Seungcheol’s little boy had a boyfriend!

 

“He is too young to date someone!” Seungcheol complained.

 

Of course his angel of a husband immediately wanted to meet him and invited him over for dinner. So that was their current situation. Him and Jeonghan waiting for their son to come home… with his boyfriend.

 

“He is not! And if someone is too young it is Mingyu. Remember? Jihoon told us that he is younger than himself,” Jeonghan reminded him and patted Seungcheol’s head in a calming manner.

 

Even if Jihoon is going to be 40, he would still stay Seungcheol’s little boy. Quite literally, since he secretly doubted that Jihoon would grow much taller in the next few years.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid that you won’t be his favorite anymore,” Jeonghan assumed and halted his patting for a second.

 

When he didn’t get an answer from his husband he broke out in laughter again. “Oh please, Seungcheol! You’re his father! You will always be his number one. No matter if he is dating someone or not.”

 

“Maybe… but what if that Mingyu guy is not good enough for him? I can’t tell him that! He would hate me!” Seungcheol was stressed out.

 

Jeonghan snorted and hit lightly Seungcheol’s head. “How often do I need to repeat myself? You are his father!” With every word he jabbed a finger into Seungcheol’s chest. “Even if Mingyu is his soul mate, you would still hate him. It is completely normal for a father to hate the partner of his only kid.”

 

Seungcheol nodded thoughtfully.

 

“I mean… it’s been so many years and my father still hates you.”

 

Seungcheol couldn’t help but laugh a little. He was right. No matter how many years they were together, Jeonghan’s father never liked him. So maybe Jeonghan was right. Maybe this Mingyu kid wasn’t as bad as he thought. Just when he had finished this thought the front door opened.

 

_“I’m home!”_

 

Seungcheol jumped up and made a few steps into the middle of the room and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He could feel Jeonghan coming up next to him, just looking clearly more relaxed. The shuffling of feet came closer and there was his son, coming into the living room of their house. Behind him was a tall guy. A _really_ tall guy. He was probably even taller than Seungcheol himself. He was standing awkwardly next to Jihoon and had a nervous smile on his face.

 

“Mingyu, these are my parents! Guys, this is my boyfriend Mingyu!” Jihoon introduced them happily.

 

Mingyu gave a deep bow. “It’s nice to meet you. My name is Kim Mingyu.”

 

Even if Mingyu was standing behind Jihoon, he was still a full head taller than his son. That is just the perfect word to describe him. _Tall_.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Jeonghan!” his husband introduced himself and stepped forward to shake Mingyu’s hand.

 

He was gifting Jeonghan with a bright smile and shook his hand. Jeonghan whipped his hair over his shoulder and gave Seungcheol an expecting look.

 

“Hello,” he mumbled unhappily and kept analyzing Mingyu with his eyes.

 

Mingyu’s shoulders tensed under his black leather jacket. A leather jacket! This means he has to be a bad boy! So no good influence at all!

 

“How about we eat now? The food is already ready. We’ve been waiting for you two,” Jeonghan clearly felt the tension.

 

After everyone sat down at the table – Mingyu next to Jihoon and Seungcheol across from Mingyu with Jeonghan next to him – his husband brought immediately the food and everyone started eating. It was… awkward. No one dared to say anything and Seungcheol was busy killing Mingyu with his eyes.

 

“So, how did you two meet? I mean we only found out about you yesterday and Jihoon here refused to tell us anything,” Jeonghan wanted to know.

 

“We met through an accident actually,” he said and shot a desperate look towards Jihoon.

 

“He is part of the basketball team and accidentally threw the ball into my face, when I was walking past the basketball field,” Jihoon explained without looking up from his food.

 

Seungcheol’s fork fell out from his hand. “You mean the day when I had to pick you up from school because you broke your nose?”

 

Jihoon nodded.

 

“And when you told me that you slammed your locker door into your face?”

 

Another nod.

 

“You lied to me!” Seungcheol jumped up and slammed his hands on the table.

 

Both Jihoon and Mingyu flinched back. Visibly scared.

 

“Seungcheol! Calm down! You act like it was the first time he lied to you,” Jeonghan said and pulled him down to sit again.

 

He was right. It wasn’t the first time. There were a few occasions were his son lied to him. Every kid lies to its parents from time to time. But Seungcheol couldn’t help himself but to be mad.

 

“I’m really sorry Mingyu. But you need to understand, Jihoon is our only son. So of course Seungcheol is worried about him. Especially since you’re his first boyfriend,” Jeonghan explained and put his hand over Seungcheol’s to intertwine their fingers.

 

“Dad!” Jihoon had a deep red face and looked utterly embarrassed. “How could you say this?”

 

“I’m your first boyfriend?” asked Mingyu with a smirk.

 

“Shut up!” he said and hid his face behind his hands, only his purple hair poking out.

 

Jeonghan laughed and reached over the table to ruffle Jihoon’s hair. “Isn’t he adorable?”

 

“Of course he is!” Mingyu immediately agreed.

 

After his husband sat back again he asked “I really want to know what you think about Jihoon’s new hair color. After the pink faded out he insisted on getting purple.”

 

“I really like it. It suits him. But I think he looks good in everything,” Mingyu said with a soft smile in Jihoon’s direction.

 

His son only blushed and turned his head away.

 

Thanks to Jeonghan everything went smoothly afterwards. Mingyu was a decent guy. He was a straight B student (of course not as good as his son, but no one was as good as Jihoon) and Jihoon had him wrapped around his little finger. That was something pleasant. Even if he still looked like a troublemaker, he couldn’t deny that Jihoon looked happy with him. And as long as his son was happy, he could deal with Mingyu.

 

While Jihoon was helping Jeonghan to clean the table, Seungcheol walked Mingyu to the door.

 

“I need to admit… that maybe… you aren’t as bad as I thought,” Seungcheol admitted.

 

Mingyu smiled brightly. “Thank you! I really like Jihoon, so it means a lot to me.”

 

Seungcheol shook Mingyu’s hand and suddenly jerked the tall boy towards himself.

 

“You break his heart, I break your bones,” he whispered with a cold and serious voice into his ear.

 

A few shades paler Mingyu stepped back and nodded stiffly. Just in this moment Jihoon rushed to the front door and eyed Mingyu skeptically.

 

“Papa! Stop scaring my boyfriend! Will you?” he said in an annoyed voice and grabbed Mingyu’s arm to drag him out of the house.

 

Slowly Seungcheol crept to the window and watched his son interact with his boyfriend.

 

_Mingyu said something to Jihoon that made him smile brightly._

 

“I really hope that you are not spying on our son right now,” said Jeonghan and wrapped his arms around Seungcheol’s torso and peeked over his shoulder.

 

“I’m not spying on them. I’m observing,” he said.

 

_Just in this moment Mingyu leaned down and captured Jihoon’s lips with his for a short kiss._

 

“I’m going to kill him!“ Seungcheol screamed out in anger and was about to run to the door.

 

“Choi Seungcheol! Calm down!” said Jeonghan in a strict voice and tightened his grip around his husband to prevent him from running out of the house.

 

_Jihoon tiptoed a little bit and grabbed Mingyu’s head to pull him into another kiss._

 

Seungcheol felt how Jeonghan slowly started to drag him away from this scene.

 

“Maybe you should sit down before you get a heart attack,” demanded Jeonghan and pulled Seungcheol to their big couch in the living room.

 

With a little push on his chest Seungcheol plopped down on the couch and kept starring at the shut off TV.

 

“They kissed… they kissed… oh my god! They kissed!” he shouted unbelieving into the room.

 

“Yes, that’s what its called nowadays. You know? We two do it usually, too,” Jeonghan said sarcastically from the kitchen.

 

A few minutes later (10 minutes and 34 seconds, not that Seungcheol had counted) the front door opened again and a pretty breathless Jihoon came in.

 

“Where is dad?” was the first thing he asked.

 

“He already went to sleep,” answered Seungcheol.

 

Jihoon sat down on the couch next to his father and looked up at him with big eyes.

 

“Is something wrong?” he asked worriedly.

 

“No, I’m just surprised. You were more collected than I thought you would be. I was expecting you to punch him in the face, the moment he steps inside,” Jihoon mused.

 

“I would never do something like this!” that shocked him.

 

“You say this now! But don’t worry; you will always be my favorite person in the world!” Jihoon exclaimed happily and jumped up to go to the staircase that lead to his room.

 

Midway he halted for a second and turned back to run to his father. He pressed a short kiss to Seungcheol’s cheek.

 

“Goodnight daddy!” he shouted over his shoulder before running back to the staircase.

 

Seungcheol watched his son with a soft smile. But that smile immediately disappeared when he saw a dark purple spot on his son’s usually flawless skin on his neck.

 

**“I’m going to kill him!”**

**Author's Note:**

> Just something fluffy and cute in between. Since I'm currently stuck with a writers block for Suga Lips >.Tumblr.  
> See ya~  
> -Kampfkuchen


End file.
